deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:PacmanIsGr8DontH8M8/Death Battle Tourney: Torterra vs Ryuko Matoi
This is the second battle of the Death Battle Tourney. Interlude Wiz: In what may be the most BIZARRE connection in Death Battle history, some heroes have the ability to absorb nutrients to gain power. Boomstick: Uhhh... okay. Like... Ryuko Matoi, the blade-wielding hero of Kill la Kill. Wiz: And Torterra, the Continent Pokemon. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Torterra Wiz: In the Sinnoh region of Pokemon, one starter is larger than all others. Boomstick: Torterra is one hefty motherfucker. At a height of 7'3" and weighing in at 683.4 pounds, Torterra is one of the biggest fully evolved starters in Pokemon history. Wiz: He's certainly earned the accolade, "The Continent Pokemon". Boomstick: But if there's one thing we learned in Pokemon, it's that size isn't everything. Luckily, Torterra is equipped with an interesting combination of the Grass and Ground type, capable of taking out Water, Fire, and Electric Pokemon. Wiz: He also has the ability Overgrow. When he has less than 1/3rd of his maximim HP, his Grass attacks have a whopping 1.5x base power. Boomstick: His Shell Armor also prevents him from receiving critical hits. Wiz: But while Torterra has his strengths, he also has his weaknesses. Namely, his Speed is far less than other Pokemon, at only a 56 base stat. Even as he levels up, his is still lower than others at the same level. Boomstick: But he doesn't need a high speed stat to dominate. He relies on the tree on his back to provide him power. He's stacked in the attack and defense department, and he has a bevvy of high-powered attacks to prove it. Wiz: Torterra can learn Leaf Storm, which sends a sea of sharp leaves at opponents. He also knows Wood Hammer, which causes high damage but deals recoil. Boomstick: And of course, all Ground type Pokemon get Earthquake, an attack that shakes the ground and ALWAYS hits... unless you're a Flying type. Wiz: He can also learn Crunch, which bites down hard on an opponent, Sunny Day which can speed up the process of Solar Beam, and Energy Ball, a shot of pure chlorophyll. Boomstick: Body Slam's power varies based on weight, and Torterra so heavy that it can be devestating. It also has a 30% chance of paralyzing an opponent. Superpower lets him SOMEHOW execute martial art moves to damage an opponent, and Seed Bomb gives him the ability to launch explosive seeds. Wiz: Finally, Giga Drain literally sucks the energy from an opponent and transfers it to him, letting him gain health at the misfortune of his enemy. Boomstick: Torterra may just be the most bizarre starter of all time. (Torterra cry) Ryuko Matoi Wiz: In the world of Kill la Kill, Ryuko Matoi is a brave warrior who comes from a troubled past. Boomstick: Yeah... her story isn't for the faint of heart. Her mother died at childbirth, and she was put into multiple private schools, straining her relationship with her father. Wiz: And when she went to her father's house to visit before being admitted to Honnoji Academy, she found her father stabbed with a Scissor Blade and left to die in his own home. Boomstick: Then like in every anime ever, her dying father tried to tell her something important, but then she saw his assailant outside of the room and went to hunt him down. Wiz: When her efforts proved fruitless, her father's home suddenly burst into flames, leaving him to burn to death. Ryuko then went to Honnoji with the Scissor Blade in hand on a quest to avenge her father. Boomstick: Again, like in every anime ever. Wiz: ...more or less. Her signature Scissor Blade is capable of destroying Life Fibers. Also, on her journey, she found a power suit called Senketsu. Boomstick: Which literally drains her blood so it can function! Wiz: There's an explanation for that. When she was born, she was infused with Life Fibers allowing her to don special suits to help her gain power. Senketsu reacts with her fibers to give her power. Boomstick: Well, however it works, it gives her immense power. Senketsu has multiple forms at his disposal that he can use to boost Ryuko's power. Senjin causes him to protrude blades from all over his body, Shippu turns him into a flying machine with wings and a jet propulsion system, Senjin Shippu combines the aforementioned powers of blade and flight, Mubyoshi negates sound wave attacks, and Kisaragi combines the poewers of previously absorbed suits to increase stats. Wiz: And if all else fails, Senketsu can convert to Berserker mode. When Ryuko's blood begins to boil, she will become a bloodthirsty monster, with green skin and jagged teeth. Boomstick: Ryuko's most incredible feat is literally disarming Nui Harame, who has shapeshifting arms and superhuman strength. Wiz: Ryuko may be incredibly powerful, but she does have some flaws. She has a very short temper, and Senketsu can suffer if she goes berserk. Plus, she can only be killed if her heart is destroyed, and she can regenerate other body parts. The only problem is, Senketsu is a bit... revealing. Boomstick: Yeah, with as much skin as she's flashing, her weak spot is almost right out in the open. Wiz: But with all the powers Senketsu provides her, it's hard to keep her down. Boomstick: I'd like the chance to keep her down any day. Wiz: Uggh... ("Blow it out your ass, bitch! It's gonna take a hell of a lot more than you to stop me!") Pre-Battle Wiz: All right, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle!!! Death Battle! (Ryuko walks through the grass with her Scissor Blade in hand. Suddenly, a Torterra jumps out of the grass. Torterra cries, the panel says "A wild Torterra appeared!") Ryuko: What do you think, Senketsu? Senketsu: I don't think this thing is just passing through. Ryuko: Then let's teach him a lesson. FIGHT! (Torterra starts off with Earthquake, cracking the ground ahead of them.) Ryuko: Senketsu Shippu! (Senketsu sprouts wings and avoids the Earthquake. Torterra casts Leaf Storm to throw razor-sharp leaves at them, as Ryuko dodges all but the last one.) Ryuko: Oof! Senketsu: Use the blade, Ryuko! Ryuko: That's the plan! (Ryuko swoops down, about to strike with the Scissor Blade. Torterra ducks into his shell as Ryuko swings down in an attempt to decapitate him, and misses. Torterra then headbutts her out of the shell.) Ryuko: This thing is slow, but powerful! Senketsu: Then let's take advantage of our speed. Ryuko: Senjin Shippu! (Ryuko grows spikes and flies forward. Torterra ducks in again, but Ryuko continues to strike at the shell.) Senketsu: His shell is too hard, Ryuko! Ryuko: We have to get him out of there! Senketsu: I have a plan. (Ryuko flies up high, and Torterra pops out. Torterra uses Seed Bomb, and Ryuko avoids all the seeds. She continues to fly in circles that slowly get smaller around Torterra, and the seeds begin to strike Torterra. Torterra is now dazed.) Ryuko: Haha, nice! Senketsu: Don't stop now! (Ryuko flies down to stab Torterra, but he uses Wood Hammer and knocks Ryuko into a tree.) Ryuko: Ugh, my head is bleeding... Senketsu: All right, snack time! (Senketsu absorbs the blood and converts it to power for Ryuko) Ryuko: Let's go! (Ryuko flies towards Torterra and continues to strike the shell. She begins to make dents with her increased power, but Torterra jumps up and Body Slams her to the ground.) Ryuko: Senketsu Senjin! (Spikes come out of her suit and Torterra gets stabbed.) Ryuko: That bought us some time! (Torterra begins to use Sunny Day) Ryuko: I can't see! The sun is too bright! (Torterra charges up Solar Beam.) Senketsu: Block it! (Ryuko holds up her Scissor Blade to block the Solar Beam, but with the sun's power, it's too powerful. She loses her grip on the sword and flies into a rock.) Senketsu: Ryuko! No! (Torterra walks up to her and uses Energy Ball to begin to blow a hole through her stomach. He begins to walk away.) Senketsu: No! You'll pay for this you big green... thing! (Suddenly, her stomach reforms. Torterra and Senketsu are baffled.) Ryuko: You can't kill me! My Life Fibers allow me to regenerate! Senketsu Kisaragi! (Ryuko turns into her ultimate form and cuts down Torterra's tree with one swift swipe, leaving a hole exposed in the middle of his shell.) Ryuko: Senketsu Shippu! (Ryuko flies up high with blade in hand. Torterra tries to run but is too slow. She swoops down and plants the blade into the exposed hole in his shell, killing Torterra. Torterra cries in pain as he dies. The panel reads, "Wild Torterra has fainted!") Ryuko: Game over. K.O.! Conclusion Boomstick: Well, that's one Pokemon you can't take to the PokeCenter. Wiz: There was never a doubt that Ryuko would win this battle. Even with proper training, Torterra can be rather dimwitted at times. His grass attacks weren't powerful enough to stop Ryuko's Life Fibers, and he wasn't nearly fast enough to avoid Ryuko's attacks. Boomstick: With Senketsu on her back, Ryuko had even more powers at her disposal. Torterra couldn't possibly rival her power of flight or sudden transformations. Wiz: And when his power source was taken out, it was all over for Torterra. Boomstick: Looks like Torterra was shell-shocked. Wiz: The winner is Ryuko Matoi. Next Time on Death Battle Robot (Gurren Lagann silhoutte appears) vs Beast (Hedorah silhoutette appears) This battle should be out tomorrow. Stay tuned for details. Category:Blog posts